Everlasting Hold
by xiia
Summary: Minato had chosen his fate, to abbandon hope. While the past merely comes in distant dreams. Everyone seems normal, until Minato is targeted by the Shadows. With no memories, can SEES still fight Nyx and Strega? Rated for later.
1. Burn My Dread

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Persona 3.

_Chapter One: Burn My Dread_

The sound of a voice, the fire of a gun, this is how the dream always started. It was unclear what it meant, but every time he awoke in a state of terror. He could never shake a feeling of sadness that imprisoned him afterwards. He didn't dream it every night, but at least once a week. For some reason he was having trouble concentrating. What day was it? He felt like going back to sleep.

"_Burn My Dread_

_I was running from a God of fear who chained me to despair"_

It took him a few second so realize his cell phone was ringing.(1) He answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Are you even getting up? Seriously, Minato, let's try to get to school on time on the first day!" Yukari Takeba yelled over the phone. He felt like an idiot.

"S- sorry. I, um, I'm coming!" He hung up as soon as he finished the sentence.

Once he got to school, he looked at the roster. Takeba, Yukari, Iori, Junpei, and Arisato Minato were all in the same class. He chuckled to himself. It was exactly like last year. Smiling, he walked to class. He passed many familiar faces, though they were all rushing, some managed to wave to him. School always dragged forever, but it was the first day. Despite that truth, he just wanted to be home. The school made him feel uncomfortable for some reason.

Yukari approached him after school.

"Minato-kun! That was so rude this morning!" She yelled. He shrugged.

"Sorry. I was in a hurry." He told her. A familiar voice called to them. They turned to see Junpei running to them.

"Guys! Is it true?" He asked when he reached them. Yukari looked confused.

"What?" She asked.

"That you and Minato are _really_ together this year. Is it true?" He still pried like a six-year-old. She was blushing.

"Wh-who told you that!?" She asked nervously. Junpei shrugged.

"Some girl from the dorm. Fuuka Yamagishi or something. She said she saw you guys." He replied. She blushed again.

"All that blushing must mean it's true!" He started. He smirked, then continued. "So, gimme the details! Is it still small, or really intimate?" He continued to pry.

"Knock it off Stupei!" She yelled. He and Junpei continued to bicker, Minato smiled. He always loved to spend time with them. Their immaturity was enough to make him laugh. A strange sound drifted to him. It almost sounded like speech. He stopped completely. He even held his breath.

_Minato Arisato . . . _

"What?" He whispered. It repeated his name. He started to feel anxious. A sick feeling ran through him.

"Minato?" Junpei asked, pulling him out of the daydream. He blinked a couple times.

"Did you hear anything?" He asked.

"No, why?" Yukari replied. A shiver went down his spine.

"No reason. I, um, don't feel good. I'm going to bed early." He said.

"Are you okay?" Yukari asked. He simply nodded and walked away.

On the way home, he felt something watching him. He stopped and held his breath. He didn't hear anything. Eventually the feeling faded and he moved on.

That night he had a dream. He dreamed of a huge maze, or something like it. There were monsters inside, and people too. They were fighting. It honestly didn't make since. That morning, when he awoke, it was already almost time for school. He decided to hurry and get ready so Yukari wouldn't yell again.

Yukari sighed. She was on her way back from the Archery Club. It was late, already getting dark. The Iwatodi Station was deserted at this hour. Stupid Junpei. He was bothering her about Minato. It wasn't anything serious. They went on a few dates, so what? Because of her mother's 'habits', she refused to let any men get close to her. But with him, it was different. Maybe she actually . . . It couldn't be love, could it? Echoing footsteps brought her back to reality. It wasn't normal for anyone to be here now, even she was running late. She started to quicken her pace. The footsteps stopped. She could hear someone breathing heavily. It sounded like it was a boy, this just made her more nervous. She turned around. They were wearing a uniform from her school. It was dark so she couldn't see them perfectly. They were facing the other way. '_That hair . . . It looks like Minato?'_ She thought. She took a few steps closer. 'Minato' had his hands on his head, almost like he was in pain.

"Minato . . . ?" She asked quietly. He didn't hear her. So she walked very close to him.

"Minato?" She asked again. This time she touched him on the shoulder. He gasped and turned around. He grabbed her wrist, as if to trap her. This didn't just surprise her. It terrified her. She stared into his scared gray eyes.

"... Yukari . . . ?" He asked softly. She couldn't speak, so she just nodded. It seemed to take him several moments to realize how tightly he was holding her wrist. He let go.

"I...I'm so sorry . . . I . . . You surprised me . . . " He stammered. Yukari was still shook up.

"It's okay." She said, still collecting her thoughts. He looked sad. He had been wearing that look for two days. She didn't like it.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Minato! You're lying. Yesterday you were talking to yourself and everything!" She yelled. He flinched at her voice.

"You're wrong. It's nothing." He replied. Now she was getting angry.

"Tell me the truth! I-"

"NOTHING'S WRONG!" He yelled loudly. This scared her. She'd never heard him yell like this.

"I'm sorry . . . " She whispered, avoiding his gaze. She looked back at his face. Tears glistened in his eyes. He ran away, leaving Yukari in the dark.

Back in his room, Minato stared into the mirror. Something was wrong.

_Minato Arisato . . . _

The voice called him again. Was he going crazy? Something brushed across his hand. He looked at it. A blue butterfly was flying around him. He felt a strange presence. He looked around cautiously. He looked back, but the butterfly was gone, it was no where in the room.

_A/N:_ _There it is. I know it isn't perfect, but please give it a chance. It may have MinatoYukari at first, but by the end it will be MinatoAigis. Please stick with it, even if the first couple are a bit boring. Next chapter is Aria_ _of the Soul_. _(1): I totally ripped off Death Note there! I know it's really crappy, and is kind of messy, and is boring, and a little OOC. Please give me a chance though! I have an idea, so... Please be kind._


	2. Aria of the Soul

Disclaimer: I still do NOT own Persona 3.

_Chapter Two: Aria of the Soul_

_A blue butterfly floated gracefully down the dim path. The sky was painted green, the ground red. He followed it. He tried to remember why he wanted to catch it, to hold it in his hands. He started to run, overcome with sadness at the fact that he couldn't reach it. He tried to yell, but he had no voice. As the butterfly disappeared around a corner, he still chased. When he turned, the butterfly was gone. Instead, stood a boy that looked like him with red eyes and white hair. The boy held out his hand, and he reached for it._

Minato awoke, startled. He swore he had felt someone in his room. He heard footsteps outside. He rushed to the door, he only caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a girl. He was so surprised he hadn't noticed his face was wet. Not making much of it, he got dressed and left his room. It was Sunday, so he merely walked to the lounge.

"Minato!" Junpei called. Minato walked closer to him.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you okay?" The boy with the hat asked.

"Yeah. Why?" He answered, not quite understanding the question.

"I heard you crying in your sleep. Besides, you hardly ever sleep later than me on the weekend. I thought you might be sick. By the way, Yuka-tan's acting weird. Did you guys fight?" Junpei said. Minato felt a bit of guilt regarding Yukari, remembering last night. He didn't even bother answering. He just left.

"Do you think he might be schizophrenic?" Fuuka Yamagishi asked. Yukari shrugged. She never would have thought she'd be talking to Fuuka about him, but she was worried.

" I'm really worried. He never acted like this before, but now he's weird. He goes off alone a lot and never talks." She told her. Fuuka looked sad, even though she didn't know him. Yukari kept her eyes trained on the random people walking by. Neither were talking, just thinking.

"Maybe he's sick, that's all I can think of." Fuuka said again. Yukari didn't even want to think about that. She didn't want him to be sick, the very thought brought tears to her eyes. She needed to stay strong, so Minato could lean on her.

"I'm afraid to ask. I don't want to make things worse for him." She told the shorter haired girl. She nodded.

"I understand." She told her. Yukari needed to help him. She had made a decision.

"Thanks Fuuka, you really did help." She had decided to ask Junpei for help too. She was walking away before she remembered she was intending to ask Fuuka about starting the rumors. Oh well, there was always later.

She watched him from afar. She was protecting him, from a distance. She was surprised he hadn't seen her yet. His beautiful hair blew in the gentle wind. He stared out into the distance. He looked so weak now, so defenseless. She had almost got found this morning, she heard him crying and wanted to see if he was okay. She saw his mysterious gray eyes glance in her direction. She only saw them for a second before she ran away.

Junpei shook his head.

"You think there's something wrong with him?" He asked as if he didn't see it at all.

"Well, yeah. Don't you think he's been weird lately?" She asked him.

"Well, there was that whole voice thing. I'm sure he's just tired or something." He replied.

"Junpei, yesterday, he screamed at me. He's never done that before. It might seem like nothing to you though. He grabbed me and sort of pinned me when I scared him. It really freaked me out." She hushed her voice at the end. Even he looked a little surprised.

"Okay, maybe a bit weird, but I don't think he's sick." Junpei replied. Yukari closed her eyes for a moment.

"Maybe you should ask him out." Junpei said. Yukari's eyes flung open, wide.

"What!?" She asked loudly, feeling heat rising to her face. He laughed at her. She was blushing, bad.

"You know, ask him out and talk about it. You guys are dating right? You ask him out and get ready. You know, give him a reason to stay and answer!" He said happily. Her face was past beet red. She cursed under her breath and slapped Junpei.

Junpei looked at his cell phone clock. '_It's already pretty late._' He touched his face, even though it was hours ago, it was still a little red.

"Junpei-kun?" A familiar voice asked. He turned to see Fuuka.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I hope I can help with Minato." She said and left in a hurry.

Minato stared at the computer screen. The blue butterfly was a symbol of a God of Death. What did his dream mean? Was he chasing death? Did he, in the back of his mind, seek it? He hadn't felt this way before? He hadn't thought so, but maybe now . . .

"What are you looking at?" A girl asked. Surprised, he turned to see Yukari.

"Sorry." She giggled. He closed the page for the site he was looking at. He forced a smile looking back at her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I was wondering, if you're not busy after school, we could go out." Her face was turning red.

"Or course. Sounds good." He said. She looked very happy.

"Thanks!" She exclaimed happily.

"Good night." Minato told her.

"Good night." She replied to him.

Junpei sat in the lounge, reading a manga. Yukari walked next to him and whispered in his ear.

"I just asked him out." She told him. She walked back into her room. Junpei was shaken, just staring wide eyed to wonder what was going to happen.

Minato couldn't sleep anymore. The voice was screaming his name. So he listened to his headphones. It drowns it out, he was allowed to relax. Like before. It was like a peaceful aria. The aria of his soul.

A/N: Well that's that. I hope you understand how difficult this is. Concrit greatly appreciated. I hope I can finish this. I won't update if people don't review. Also, thanks so much for adding this to the alert list!


End file.
